Just So You Know
by Shadows-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Hiei recieves a love letter. hiei Oc. one shot


**AN: this is my second fic i hope you like it. it is a one shot but if requested i will write another chapter. Thank you for Reading. please leave a review.**

OoOoOoOoO

It was your average day. Sun shining, people going about their business, students returning from school, fan girls following Suichi Minamino home . . .

Well almost normal.

As it happened the guys just got back from one of Koenma's missions yesterday and were told that they could have a break.

Kurama was using this day to catch up on his studies when he heard the doorbell. Turning his head he hears his mother answer it.

Returning to his studies until his mother called him.

"Suichi someone is here to see you."

"Coming mother."

Walking down the stairs Kurama looks over his mothers shoulder to see who was at the door and pauses.

At the door was a girl but he couldn't sense her presence. She wasn't much taller then Hiei, long obsidian hair falling back down to just past her knees, knee high boots, black baggy pants, silver and emerald Chinese top over a long sleeve black shirt. She looked up and Kurama saw her amber flecked jade eyes watch him as he approached the door.

"I'll leave you two to speak." With that his mother left them. The girl he noticed watched till his mother was out of sight until she turned to him again.

"Good afternoon."

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you but you wouldn't happen to have two souls would you? I'd hate to have come to the wrong house?"

Stunned into silence Kurama looked at her warily and nodded.

"Someone I know wanted me to give this," holds up a scroll tied with a simple white ribbon sealed with black wax "to you, to give to a black haired friend of yours… Ummm… … … h... … hi… … hiei… …? … or something like that. About my height, spiky black hair, wears black, and is really fast. Do you know who I mean?"

"I know him."

"Oh good, then you can give this to him. She really wanted to give it to him herself but she was to shy." Hands the scroll to Kurama. "Thank you. Having you give it to him for me makes things so much easier; I don't think I would be able to give it to him otherwise. She wanted it to get to him as soon as possible."

"Understandable but why give it to me."

"Something about the guy she likes only really being around a person with two souls, tall red hair I presume she meant you."

Looks at the strange girl before him "I'll be sure he gets it."

"Thank you." She turns to leave. Taking a step away she stops and turns around "Oh. Before I forget, you shouldn't even think to try and open that letter. Only the person it is meant for can open it without harm. It's a weird thing she does, to insure privacy." Turns and walks away only looking back a block or so away to see that he wasn't watching her, turning to look at the sky she smiles a sad smile to herself and walks home, the shrine doesn't clean itself.

OoOoOoOoO

Later That Night 

Suichi was sitting at his desk staring at the letter he was requested to give to hiei by that strange girl who didn't even tell him her name. Just the fact that he had been warned NOT to read it had peaked Youko's interest, hence the headache he was currently suffering.

This was the scene that Hiei found upon entering the fox's room. "Fox."

Snapping out of his argument with Youko turns to look at Hiei "Hiei. I was asked to give this to you." Gives the scroll to Hiei.

Hiei looks from the scroll to Kurama. Kurama shrugs. Hiei looking at the sealed scroll sees in the wax the impression of a flaming eye surrounded by a dragon, tearing the scroll open he takes a seat on the windowsill to read it.

_Hiei _

_I give my life and loyalty to you. _

_For so long as I have felt your Presences in the world I have been watching you, catching glimpses of your form as you rush past on some errand. _

_I first saw your face after I realized you spent more time with the one with two souls. Seeing the both of made me realize that the stories passed down are lies. That Demons, perfect beings, are still alive in the world. _

_At that time, when I was so close to you, I felt pain. The echo of your souls past suffering struck threw me. Ever since, I have lived to make myself useful to you. _

_I decided, My life is yours to do with what you will, whether to keep and use it, or end it. I leave the choice to you. _

_Would that I could help you, I would gladly give anything, but I know you would not accept my help for many reasons. _

_I have given my heart to you, so that you may not feel so alone in the world. While I can't rid you of your pain, I ask before you kill me, to let me experience all the pain you suffered in your life. If I cant have your heart, give me your pain as a mercy to a fool. _

_If I may live, my only wish is to be useful to you. I know it is to much to ask for your love, I would sooner catch a star, but at least use me as you would your sword, as a tool or shield, then I know my life would be spent following my heart. _

_This is the path I chose. _

_Should you wish to find me, I can't imagine it would be that hard. I would hope I am the only human with your name ringing in their mind. Open your eyes; I would hope I stand out among the crowd. _

_Yours, _


End file.
